


No More Play

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, Incest, Locked In, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Sexual Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Trope Bingo Round 7, Tyrany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles never expected this, ever. (READ THE TAGS!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read the bottom notes for more warnings/Tags.

He was in a windowless, door free, sealed room. All he could see was white in every direction. No bottom, no top, no seams for four walls, no darkness to balance the light. He sat as vertigo overcame him. He felt like he was suffocating to death. As if there was a tourniquet around his neck; slowly tightening and robbing him of his precious oxygen.

He let tears finally fall from his eyes. He doesn't know how long he was in the room, but he knew it had not been as long as he suspected. There was just no way.

"I give up. Please, help me. Get me out of here," he called softly out into the white abyss.

The lights in the room dimmed and after a few blinks, he could see a door open inward. He knew he should be afraid, but he was grateful to see something other than the bright white of the room.

"Congratulations Stiles, you won the Lottery. You have lasted a full day longer than anyone else who was entered. Would you like to know what you won?" he heard a familiar voice ask him after what had seemed an eternity.

He nodded, though to be honest, he didn't want to know. He just wanted out of this room. He wanted to go home, where he had a bed and possibly some food. It didn’t matter if it was hot or cold, he was hungry.

"You won the right to be my beloved Nephew's bitch and personal toy. He's a bit feral, but I bet he will love fucking your tight virgin ass. I'll be honest, I was hoping you would be the winner. I'm sure your Dad will be so happy for you."

"No, no, no," he chanted. He doesn't want this; he wants to be free.

"Oh yes, the funny thing is, your Dad really will be proud and happy. He's so very happy being my personal bitch and cock warmer. Loves sitting on my cock. Doesn’t matter if there are other people around or not, he pulls out my dick and sucks me until I get hard, and the happily rides me. Just wait until you are kneeling beside him as Derek and I fuck you both in front of the entire town. Derek's mother will be thrilled. She's been worried that no one would approach her boy. Yet, here you are. The last of the Stilinski line. Beacon Hills mightiest warriors, now nothing more than whores. Guards, take him and clean him. No molesting him, then put him on the breeding bench beside his father's, and give him his first pill. Time for our bitches to earn their place and to show the good citizens the reason you should follow the rules we lay down."

Stiles kicked and struggled as strong hands grabbed him and carted him off. Life had changed so much since werewolves came out of the closet. 

Humans had clamored to receive the bite, believing that they would be cured of anything that ailed them. They lined up by the millions. The rate of success had been forty-five percent. Despite the low ~~survival~~. success rate, people still had a glimmer of hope; and that was enough to keep the line going. 

Other people had seen it as an alien invasion and the bite as a curse. (Thanks to the hunters who had always hunted them.)

Then there were people like John and Stiles. As long as the werewolves obeyed the law and left their friends and family alone, then they didn't really care one way or another.

John had been dragged into the mess when he had to arrest Malia Tate. Who had been the unknown daughter of Peter Hale. The girl had killed Melissa McCall, because the nurse had given her a shot. A shot that was mandatory for all weres to have. Hell, the Alpha Legislative was the group to order the study, approve of the results, and then set the mandate requiring all weres to have them. (No, it didn't matter if you were Kitsune, Werewolf, Berserker, Selkie, or a damned were-car; you received the shot.)

Okay, a were-car was stretching it a little, but the rules still applied to everyone who wasn't human, young or old. Only Newborns through two-year-old were exempt from the inoculations.

John had been in the process of handing Malia over to the Collective Alpha Task Force, when Peter had charged in and demanded that he be allowed to contest the arrest. Obviously a mere human had no authority to arrest a Were. The Alphas had denied his request and had put Malia to death on the spot. Citing that she was a danger to herself as well as other supernatural beings. Which was not tolerated.

The loss of his daughter lead to Peter demanding that John be placed in the Lottery, as retribution for losing his daughter. Never mind that the feral were had never been in his care. Still, they had granted his request and put the Sheriff in the Lottery; as they felt that arrest could have been handled with more tact. Meaning he should have handed the case over right away and not touched a were.

At that time, no one had known what the Lottery was. It had only been set up that very year. When John had won and then disappeared without a trace, everyone assumed that the Lottery was code for an execution. There was much speculation over what had happened to the losers in the lottery. Of course, losing his only remaining relative had brought Stiles into the fray.

He had joined the rebellion, thinking that if he was ever to be caught, they would rescue him or at least kill him. That had been the vow they had all taken. If one is caught, everyone would do their best to save them.

Hell, he was supposed to be a trap. He would cause a little mischief, get 'caught' and then his fellow rebels were to swoop in and kill his captors. They never came though. No matter how hard he looked, he could see no one, except the team of weres that were manhandling him into the black hummer.

Instead of being saved, he was tried for treason, found guilty, and his name was placed in the Lottery. Winner gets a special surprise, his ass. No, that was a bad choice of words, since it was literally his ass that seemed to be the prize. He would have preferred death.

He coughed and sputtered as he was thrown into a tub of cold water. Hard merciless hands shredded his clothes from his body; before he was scrubbed pink and pulled from the cold water.

He shivered as a different set of hands dispassionately rubbed him dry; only to be handed to yet another pair of hands. The blond woman, a werewolf he guessed by her strength, gave him a cold smile as she dragged him out to a sloped padded bench. Extra hands joined her hands as he was strapped down, some pills were shoved in his mouth with well as a small amount of water. She held his mouth and nose until he swallowed the pills. Then a dark man squeezed his jaw open; before a ball gag was shoved in between his teeth, and secured around his head.

When they left, Stiles looked around the room. At first he noticed a bench about eight feet to his left and he remembered Peter's words, but there was no sign of his dad.

At least, not until Peter strolled into the room holding two leashes. At the end of one was a huge vicious looking black wolf. Growling, pulling at his leash, trying to get away. On the other... was his father. He had gained a little weight, looked mindlessly happy, and nothing like he remembered him.

"Look John, I brought your son to you, just like I promised I would. Go greet your boy," he cooed the command as he let go if John's leash.

John merrily bound forward toward his prone son. However, instead of hugging him, he spread Stiles' ass cheeks wide and began to sniff at his ass, before he licked at his hole. Stiles yelped and cried out as he felt his father's wet tongue quickly work his ass over. He did his best not to moan as his father stopped licking his hole, only to quickly spear it into his body.

"Such a good bitch getting your boy ready for his stud. Derek, come meet your fuck toy," he ordered as he tugged the wolf, Derek, closer toward his head.

The boy closed his eyes tightly and tried to turn away as the wolf started to lick his face; only to feel strong fingers grip his hair and hold him in place. "Derek, this is your bitch, Stiles. Stiles, this is your stud. You will never shy away from him again. You will treat him like the royalty he is. We have the whole town coming to see my nephew, finally, claim a human bitch. You should hold your head high and be proud of yourself. It is a great honor for a human to be the bitch of a were."

Derek nuzzled at his neck some more. Stiles blinked as he noticed several camera crews set up around the raised dais. So, they would be televising this whole ordeal. He had hoped that perhaps this was all a nightmare. Well, in a sense, it was. He would just never be able to wake up from it.

Ignoring Derek, and his need to drown him in slobber, he looked up as he heard a muted rumble. The citizens were being marched in, surrounded by were-guards. The only thing he could be thankful for was that there was no frail old people or young children. It looked like even Weres had some morals. He briefly thought of the television crews and squashed those thoughts. That was the path of madness.

He looked for familiar faces. What he saw made him ill. There, just beyond the stage, was Jackson flashing blue eyes in his direction. When he saw Stiles looking, he smirked and thrust his hips forward, faster. There was no mistaking that beautiful strawberry blond hair that the bastard was holding onto like reigns. If he were a betting man, he would bet that her once vibrant eyes would be as vacant as his father's. So that is why the trap was not sprung and he was caught. Jackson had sold his soul to the wolves in exchange for Lydia.

"John, you need to spread Stiles ass with at least three fingers and your tongue for Derek," Peter ordered his father in a bored tone. Immediately John shoved three dry fingers into his ass as far as they could go.

The gag muffled his screamed of pained agony and Peter chuckled, "Oops, I should have given better instructions. Keep licking his hole open while you thrust your fingers in and out of his whore hole. Relax your ass boy, the sooner we get started, the sooner we finish."

All of the sudden Peter was sniffing the air and growled. "Boy, blink once for yes, twice for no, did someone give you a pill?"

Stiles wondered if that was a trick question, because he was given more than one pill. Still he took a deep breath and blinked once. Suddenly, the world seemed to tilt and he had to struggle to pay attention.

"Did they give you more than one pill?" Again he blinked once. "Can you remember how many pills you had?" another blink. "By blinking, tell me how many." He wasn't sure he could do that, but he tried. He blinked once, then twice, then twice more in rapid succession. "You were given four pills?" one blink and a raging howl later; Peter demanded that the blond werewolf who had slipped him the pills come to face him. 

"Why did you disobey my orders?" Peter demanded.

"I didn't, you said to drug him, so I gave him some pills," she explained with a simpering voice.

"I said give him with the usual pill. Singular. You know we space these out over the course of a month. We are not cruel monsters. We are simply claiming what is ours. Do you understand that? You may be blond and bitten, but you're not dumb. So were to you trying to kill him or free him; or perhaps you were you hoping to take his place? Derek has already snubbed all of your advances."

"A human does not deserve to be close to any Alpha; not even as a fuck toy," she hissed.

"Green isn't your color," Peter advised; before placing Erica in a chokehold and forcing her to take some pills. Presumably the same pills that she had given him. If the world weren't spinning and his ass wasn't hurting, he would laugh. After a few minutes the were scoffed in disgust. "Boyd, you showed an interest in this bitch before, she is now yours to play with. Take her away and either fuck some sense into her or fuck her senseless, either way, keep her away, indefinitely. John, bench, now."

Stiles watched after he felt his father's touch leave his body. The absence of his dad's fingers and tongue left him feeling hallow and needy. His dad looked like a joyful little kid on Christmas morning as he settled in his bench. Honestly, if his dad had a tail, it would be wagging in joy right now. He felt a confusing wave of jealousy wash over him as Derek approached his father's laid out form and began licking at his ass. It wasn't fair that his dad got two wolves and he had none, no, that's not what he meant to think. What was wrong with him?

"Derek! That is _my_ bitch. You don't get to play with my toy, he is mine. Look at this. I went to a lot of trouble to get you a bitch I thought you would enjoy; and you ignore him. Look at the crowd, they're waiting for you to mount him. He's even a complete virgin, Doctor Deaton assured me of that. Besides, he smells sad, so get your ass over here and take care of _your_ bitch," Peter growled at his nephew.

When Stiles finally felt Derek's wolf tongue on his ass, all he could do was give a muffled squeal in joy. He vaguely heard Peter make an announcement or speech of some sort and he watched as the man mounted his father in beta form. He didn’t care about any of that; the only thing that mattered to him was that glorious wolf tongue deep in his ass, getting him all hot and bothered.

The more Derek licked the wetter his ass got, he could feel his juices flowing; and then, to his delight, his wolf shoved his snout in his needy hole as deep as it would go. He could feel that sensational tongue loosening him up further inside. Thank goodness his dad had opened his ass up. It let Derek's awesome snout and tongue dive in deep and it felt heavenly.

He blinked when he heard Peter order Derek to mount the bitch already. Yes, Stiles wanted that, he needed to feel that phenomenal wolf cock opening his ass up even more. Wanted his wolf to breed him full of puppies. He was supposed to carry his Alpha's pups. That was why he was brought here. He was made to be Derek's bitch, no, to be his mate.

He wiggled his leaking ass enticingly at his Alpha wolf. He was pleased when he felt paws on his back. Even though the scratches hurt, he knew they would be worth the pain. He just needed his Alpha to breed his ass. He screamed loudly in pain and joy, as Derek's magnificent wolf cock finally breached his virgin ass. He hadn't even noticed that someone had removed his gag, but he was glad of it. Derek should be allowed to hear the noises he caused his bitch to make.

"Yes Alpha, fuck me fast and hard. I want to feel your cock deep inside of my ass, forever. Come on, fuck me full of your pups," the boy spewed as his wolf fucked him with wild abandon.

In the back of his mind, he knew that there was pain, that this was a disgusting and shameful act, but every time thoughts like that came up, a new wave a pleasure and joy would drown it out. Erasing any doubts or thoughts other than pleasing his Alpha and receiving pleasure from Derek's wonderfully huge wolf cock. He was made to be Derek's bitch.

"Yeah Derek, breed me, make me your bitch. Fuck me open so wide I can't walk. I want to feel your cock carving out my insides so they will only fit your cock. Look at all those fucking bastards in the crowd. They want to fuck my ass too. They're panting so hard. They want to climb up here and take me from you, but they won't get a chance to. Only my Alpha is allowed to fuck my ass. They are so damned jealous, because they want to put their pups deep in my womb. Want to see my stomach swell until it is rounded with their pups and my tits are plump with milk. Will you fuck me hard while you nurse from my milk heavy tits, Alpha? Keep me up here to tease the others while you keep my body all to yourself?" Stiles asked the wolf pounding his ass.

He never expected his wolf to shift into beta form and shout "YES!" as Derek shoved his knot deep into his bitch's hungry ass and placed a claiming bite on his shoulder. Stiles moaned happily. Derek had returned to humanity to properly claim him as his mate.

With Derek nuzzling his neck, he looked over to his dad, who was hanging off of Peter's knot, looking as euphorically happy as Stiles felt. The beta wolf looked shocked, but pleased. Not at or for Derek, but at the man under him who he had obviously claimed as his mate.

Stiles knew that he and his father were supposed to just be mere play toys for their wolves to fuck when and how they wanted. Something to toss away when they grew tired of them, but their wolves had mated with them. He knew he was carrying Derek's pup. The pleased rumble that Derek made as he rubbed his stomach was a dead giveaway. When he spotted Peter doing the same, he knew the chances of his father being with pup as well, was probably super high.

He briefly worried about his dad being too old to safely whelp a pup, but then Derek ground his knot further into his ass and he forgot his worries. 

"My lovely bitch, forever," Derek rumbled. Stiles sighed at the words and let them wash away all his concerns. He arched his back into the muscular torso that laid on top of him. He didn't have to worry about silly unimportant things like another mated pair, he just needed to keep his Alpha pleased, so his ass could be plundered again and again.

He had an Alpha mate to keep happy after all. Keeping his wolf cock warm, would always make him happy. Maybe next time his Alpha would fuck his mouth. He had never given oral pleasure, but his mouth drooled at the thought of his Alpha fucking his face. It was a small thing, but a good thing to look forward to. He could hardly wait until their pup was born. He could imagine how lovely it would feel to have his pup nurse his tits while Derek roughly fucked another pup deep inside his womb.

He couldn’t remember why he had thought this would be a bad thing or ever imagined that his dad was in danger or unhappy. 'Being a bitch to a werewolf and carrying their pups is an extraordinary delight,' he thought to himself as he was unstrapped and lovingly carried away; still tied to Derek's wondrous knot.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> **The Quick List of Additional Tags**
> 
> Jealousy, Bestiality, Non-Con, Mild Violence, Captivity, Punishment Does Not fit the Crime, Out of Character, Accidental/Surprise Bonding, Bondage, Knotting, Implied MPreg, Kind of a Happy Ending, Removal of Will, Dirty Talk, Character Death (Minor Character, at least for this story), Betrayal, Mindless Happiness. Wolf Derek, Rimming, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering. 
> 
> **Rant and Crap Below the this**
> 
> For real folks, this is labeled dark for a reason. If you are expecting Kittens and Bunnies, you are at the wrong story. 
> 
> There are no age warnings, because I never gave years or ages. So if you think I should warn for underage, that is _your_ mind supplying the age.
> 
> No, I am not a misogynist, Erica is a bitch because... well, she wasn't exactly nice in Teen Wolf. (eg clubbing Stiles in the head with a car part.)
> 
> No Stockholm Warning, because Stiles and the Sheriff are drugged into following.
> 
> Do not complain about there being no 'Warnings'. I warned everyone to read the tags.


End file.
